Micah Owens
Name: Micah Owens Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Rogue Date of Birth: October 11, 2533 Age: 24 Height in Amor: 7’0 Height: 6’10 Weight in Armor: 500 lbs Weight: 245 lbs Generation: lV Preferred Specialization: Rogue UNSC Primary: DMR UNSC Secondary: Sniper Rifle Additional Gear: Active Camouflage Module Suit Colors: (Primary Color) Black, (Secondary Color) Crimson Red, (Visor Color) Blindside Physical Description: He is slightly tan with black hair and green eyes. He has a strong jawline with a long scar running down his face. He is muscular but not overly so. He has relatively smaller scars on his torso and arms. He is 6’10 and 245 lbs. His hair is short and his face is passive. (Out of Armor) He has the Rogue armor set that is composed of a black primary color. He has secondary crimson red strips/ decoration around the armor. He has a crimson red visor that fades to black (Blindside) and he stands at 7'0 and 500 lbs. (In Armor) Personality: He Is usually quiet only speaking when spoken to by soldiers of superior rank or by friends. He is also usually passive in most situations and when bored will resort to exercising, sleeping, or speaking with friends. When with friends, he is friendly and sociable. When trying new things, he is skeptical and will go through with it with caution. When with new people, he is uncomfortable and will often try to find ways to avoid further interaction. He is respectful and will shot it towards those of superior rank or friends. When in combat, he is cautious and aware of his surroundings. He is usually calm and often hates prolonged conflict. He tends to leave his squad to ambush the enemy. He will, if needed to, get up into an elevated position and eliminate major threats. He will get annoyed when approached with a very difficult objective or if he is forced into hand to hand combat. He hates physical violence within a team. He will get pissed if someone betrays someone or is betrayed. And will often go out of his way to get the person who betrayed said person. He likes silence, but doesn’t mind conversation. He often becomes skeptical towards new teammates and won’t trust them until they prove themselves towards him. Lastly, he isn’t here to look for a relationship and won’t be. Maybe further in the future he might. Background: As a kid, he grew up on the planet Reach on the outskirts of a small town on a farmland with his father and mother. At the age of 12, his mother became overcome with an illness. Her death would come about 13 days before his birthday. They buried her the next day behind the house. Over the next two years, he lived with his father in the small house. His father became an alcoholic with him being physically hit sometimes. Over time, it got worse to the point where his father took his rage and depression on him and went so far as physically abusing him often. And so he started distancing himself from his father and started accumulating muscle mass. At the age of 15, he vacated his house and left for the small town. There he proved himself and got himself a job with a local blacksmith. Over the next year at the age of 16, he and the blacksmith would become close friends. Even so far that the blacksmith would allow him to live with him and his wife. He would, with time, become like a son to them. And for the first time in years, he would feel genuinely happy. He made a few friends in the small school he went to and often would hang out with them. He would continue like this for the next year. At the age of 17, he became very interested in the ODSTs. And so he started physically conditioning himself and by the end of it. His result exceeded his goal and when he turned 18, he enlisted into the UNSC. His early enlisted years were fairly difficult when he was a marine. Having enough armor to block some projectile damage made it to where marines could be easily killed. With the insurrection, he was often on several missions to repel insurrection forces. Many times had he been injured, but they were usually non-critical. The number of people he knew grew less and less every time he came out of a firefight. Every fight, death, kill, whatever affected him mentally. It formed his personality to what it is today. After a while of doing the same damn thing. He was given the opportunity to become an ODST. He was shipped off soon after to start training. After the rough training to become a Helljumper. He reached his goal and held it in his hands. He became his goal and longer after that the Covenant invaded Reach. He was shipped over to Exodus to extract and defend civilian transports. He was only the lower part of the city with a body of water behind him. Suddenly a transport took off and was critically hit on the right side and crashed into the water. He was forced to get on after the Corvette was damaged by missile batteries by his commanding officer. He would be shipped to each and every human colony defending and extracting civilians as the Covenant burned each planet. Three years later, he was accompanied by his commanding officer with the offer to join the Spartan lV program in which he accepted. The training was brutal but provided effective results. His trainer, Spartan A-266, would give him the alias that would revolutionize his career. He was embodied with the Rogue armor set a week later. And shipped off to the Infinity to join a fireteam. He was outfitted and geared up in the fireteam. Over the next 3 years, he would be jumping planet to planet often defending civilians. As well be given missions to to infiltrate and neutralize Covenant defended strongholds. All of which lead him up until the point his squadmates were ambushed and killed. He was critically injured and assumed as dead by Covenant elites. It was long before he was found and extracted and his wounds treated. He silently promised by that day that he , with all his strength, protect any teammates placed with him.